


Alternate Universe: Changed on Jotunnheim

by AvatarToph



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Collars, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki is called Loptr, M/M, Magic, Misunderstandings, but still bigger than Thor, loki is a runt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarToph/pseuds/AvatarToph
Summary: Thor is captured and imprisoned after storming Jotunnheim in his anger at his failed coronation. His many months as a pet to Prince Loptr changes him and creates new and unforeseen views on the giants.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Interests

**Author's Note:**

> Thor is about 6 ft something, Loki/Loptr is about 8 foot, and most other giants are about 10-11 feet tall.

His keeper was a runt. Not so small as to be the size of an Aesir, but a few heads smaller than Laufey and a few heads taller than Thor. Thor did not know the name of the one who imprisoned him, but heard him called Loptr. He was unsure if it was a title or his true name. Either way, Thor was not allowed to repeat it, lest he receive a spanking.

Thor spent most of his day either being carried around like a babe to wherever his keeper had business, or he was locked in the bedroom where he could not even hope to reach the lock or window. He had tried a few times, but had sprained his wrist on one attempt, which resulted in a humiliating week of babyish coddling from his keeper. 

Today was a lucky day for Thor. He was to accompany his master to the meditation room where they would be undisturbed. Thor liked it best when other giants weren't around. They tended to pinch his cheeks and talk to him in tones of voice that he KNEW he wouldn't like if he could understand them. 

Once they entered the chamber, Loptr waved his hand around the edges of the door to make them disappear back into the ice, as if it had never existed. He bent down to release Thor from his hold to start his usual fussing. Thor rolled his eyes and allowed the handling, as he would receive a reprimand if he did not hold still. 

Loptr started by checking his collar. At first, Thor had thought the giant was doing it as a reminder that he was trapped, for he would run his cold blue finger along the edge and check the skin underneath. Now, Thor realizes that this is to make sure it is not harming him. When he was first captured, the metal had been freezing and rubbed at his skin and was too tight. Loptr had whispered spells over the band to make it comfortable. In fact, Thor could sometimes forget it was there, if not for the fact that it also kept him weak and separated from Aesir magics. 

His master then checked over his clothes and leather shoes to make certain that he was not frost bitten or uncomfortable. This step used to make him terribly angry, for he does not like being fussed over like a child. Now, after however long it has been, Thor has reached a point of, not enjoyment, but acceptance. Especially since he would receive a swat if he moved around too much during his inspection. 

Loptr ended every session by tousling his golden hair with a smile to let him know that he was done. Thor huffed and waved away his fingers before going off to explore the runes hidden in every crevice of the chamber; one of the only things to do while his keeper was in deep meditation. Loptr called something out to him, but sounded at ease. Probably a reminder to stay out of trouble and to not bother him. 

Thor was not one for being ignored, usually. But everything was different for him on Jotunnheim. Being in the public eye here spelled trouble. And Loptr was usually pretty good at getting him out of trouble, but he would rather not have the king breathing down his neck. Laufey seemed to tolerate his presence here as some household pet, but would obviously rather see him dead if given the opportunity. 

Thor watched as Loptr settled himself in the middle of the room, gracefully kneeling on the floor with his palms upraised. From his fingertips came a light green glow, which Thor realized long ago was his magic. He hadn't known before coming here that Jotunns had magic. He hadn't known a lot of things. 

Loptr was an anomaly against everything he had thought he'd known about Jotunns. He was small, for one, but he was brilliant. Thor had been taught that Jotunns were little more than beasts that needed to be controlled for their own good. They were bloodthirsty, incapable of higher thought, and their touch could kill a man. Perhaps these things may have been true for many other Jotunns, but not this one. He was always reading or performing some form of magic within the castle. Many times Thor was not able to see what he had done, but other giants seemed thankful all the same. 

Thor continued to think and wander the room for a bit before he got tired. He cursed his collar and the forced weakness as he slid down to sit against the wall across from his master. He stared up to his peaceful face, his closed eyes, his heritage lines that resembled Laufey's, his jawline, his calm breathing. Everything about him had come to be so familiar. When Thor got out of this, he knew there was no way he could go back to his blind hatred of these people. Not when Loptr would be the first face to come to mind. 

Thor looked up to the patterned ceiling and sighed. Could Heimdall see his humiliation? Had he been watching as he was stripped from the arrogant prince into this glorified plaything for enemy royalty? Perhaps this had been the plan all along, to let him get knocked down a peg after coming to Jotunnheim looking to start a fight. And right after his failed coronation, no less. He hugged his cloak a little tighter. Would he ever go home? Would Loptr ever let him? He doubted it, for Loptr seemed to enjoy his company. 

They each stayed in calm stillness for a while. Thor tried to match his breathing with the gentle thrum coming from Loptr, but found that he couldn't hold his breath that long. The effort had made him very tired, though, and he found himself drifting on the edge of sleep, curled in his cloak like a blanket. At some point the giant made a tsking sound and hummed in a fond little tune. Thor found himself scooped up into familiar arms and held close to a slow and steady heartbeat. It was tempting to fall fully into sleep, but he fought to consciousness and looked up at his handler. 

Loptr smiled down at him and muttered something in his thick Jotunn language. Thor rolled his eyes and replied "you know I cannot understand you, giant. Why do you insist on talking to me if you refuse to let me use the Allspeach?" 

Loptr found this amusing and said something in response with a laugh and a pat on Thor's back, but Thor guessed he was doomed to never know. They left the room and made their way to one of the secret passages out to the gardens, which was also one of Thor's favorite things to do. 

It wasn't a true garden like what his mother would tend, but rather an imitation of an artistic garden, much like the light elves had near their palaces. The twisting trees and bushes and flowers were made of ice, some of which were so delicate that it was see through, some were so thick that it looked dark blue in the middle. All of it was smooth and beautiful and so very different from what Thor would have expected from a place like this. 

Loptr set him down on his favorite bench where he was able to stand on tiptoe and watch the training grounds just over the crystal hedges. He was given a fond pat on the head before Loptr settled next to him and produced a scroll with a flick of his wrist and a flash of green. Thor startled, still unused to sudden and close displays of magic, and slipped off the bench into the snow below. 

Loptr gave a hearty laugh and bent down to pick up his tiny companion to brush him off. He said something to him before forcing him onto his lap once again. Thor struggled against his hold, highly embarrassed at his weakness and inability to fight off the runts hold, but was bounced on the leg he was sitting on until he stopped. He let out a yell of frustration before crossing his arms and going still. Loptr chuckled and released him once again, allowing him to crawl off and go back to what he was doing so that he could get back to reading. 

Thor would admit, not aloud, that he was fond of Loptr by now. Yes, he kept him here, weak and powerless, sometimes embarrassing him just because it amused him, but he was not a cruel jailer. He fed him, kept him clean, made sure he was warm and comfortable, and allowed him certain freedoms when it suited his whims. More often than not he liked to keep Thor with him and seemed to take great pleasure in showing him new things. Even though he knew Thor couldn't understand him, he would talk to him often, whispering things to him or making one sided conversation when they were alone. Thor rather enjoyed his voice and found it harder every day to hold on to his initial anger about being kept here, if only because he got to be here with this runt. 

He decided to stop staring and thinking about his captor and go back to taking in the fighting tactics just a few yards ahead. He wished desperately to be back home, out in the golden sunlight with his best friends and his hammer, pounding into someone until he felt exhaustion deep in his core. Now he felt tired just from walking too long, which wasn't helped by the fact that Loptr liked to coddle him like a babe. Once he was freed, he would spend every waking moment on the training field. 

One of the giants took a break from swinging an ice sword to lean against a fence post and caught sight of the little speck of gold against the backdrop of white. He grinned and yelled something to his companions who all halted their activities and came to see what their friend had noticed. Thor ducked down, but it was too late. Their interest had been piqued. 

Loptr looked up from his reading when he heard four large Jotunn coming toward them from around the trees. He laid a hand down on the bench, brushing Thor's foot as a gesture to himself that his pet was nearby and to Thor that he had nothing to fear. Thor hated that he needed protection at all. 

The group was loud and large and bowed to Loptr before circling the little Aesir in their midst. Thor stood as proudly as he could, but they were more interested in talking over him and crouching to touch at his skin and hair. One asked a question to his master before being given a nod of approval and scooping him up off the bench to hold high in the air. Thor shouted profanities at them and wiggled to be released, but was far too weak to do anything but be held. The four found it very endearing and made cutesy sounds at him and touched his heated cheeks. They took turns passing him around before laying him gently back into Loptr's waiting arms. He said something to them in a gentle and authoritative voice, which they all obviously revered. Thor couldn't wrap his head around how his keeper, though taller than him, only came up to the other Jotunn's chests and commanded their complete respect. 

The others continued talking, occasionally looking down to him and smiling or muttering amongst each other. One said something excitedly to his handler, which made the others brighten and nod. Loptr looked down at him and considered him before answering. Thor was at a complete loss for what they could be discussing until they all started moving to the training field together. The four flanked Loptr from all sides in a guards formation so naturally that it was as if they had been born to do it. It had been a good while since Thor had thought about it, but he was almost certain that even the Aesir guards were not so fluid and quick to fall into position. 

They emerged from the safety of the enclosed garden and walked the short distance to the open patch of stamped-in snow where they had been working on sword techniques. Loptr waved a hand to make a sizeable throne for himself out of the snow, which he settled in before arranging Thor comfortably on his lap to face the field. The four Jotunns eagerly took up their weapons and presented them to the pair and talked excitedly in their foreign language about the blades. No, they were not talking to Loptr. They were angling the weapons and making eye contact with HIM! They were proudly babbling about their weapons to an enemy! Well, currently a pet of their prince, but still!

Thor watched in confusion as the giants talked him through their stances, their techniques, their defences, offences, every move they made they continued to talk to him as if he could fully understand what they were saying. And in a way, he supposed he could. They were not terribly different from techniques he knew from home, though they used more defence where he was better at offence. Loptr went back to reading his scroll while leisurely playing with his golden hair, but looked up every so often to find that Thor was fully engrossed with the show. 

When training was done the four giants bowed to their prince and gave a nod to him, which he returned a bit numbly. No one had shown him any respect in his many months here and it felt very odd to suddenly be given some now. Loptr lifted him under his arms and settled him on his hip like a child before bidding them farewell. 

"Wait!" Thor blurted as they started to turn away. His keeper stopped mid stride and looked at him patiently. Thor almost couldn't think of what he wanted to say. The words were suddenly trapped behind his teeth, but Loptr did not rush him and instead continued to wait while he struggled to piece it together. After what was truly only a moment, Thor finally said "can you tell them thank you for me?" 

The corner of Loptr's lip curled upward and he motioned his head to the four behind them and said something in his lilting voice that Thor obviously took to mean 'say it yourself'. 

Thor turned around to face them and tried to speak in a bold voice, but he did not speak much anymore and found it once again hard to blurt it out, especially with how they were all staring at him. "Th-thank you." He said. "For showing me." 

They all smiled brightly down at him and laughed as they each said something in return before waving him goodbye. 

That night Thor almost couldn't sleep as he continued to think about what he had been shown and how they had reacted to him. Maybe Loptr would let him do it again soon. The idea filled him to the brim with hopeful anticipation. 


	2. Ch.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is up with Loptr.

Loptr was acting strangely and Thor wanted to know why. 

The only problem was that he still couldn't understand the giant. He was good at reading his body language and tone, and what he was reading currently was that Loptr was feeling clingy.  Thor had been wrapped in his embrace, under his watchful eyes, constantly touched and handled for 2 days. He had thought the amount of contact was stifling before, but now he could hardly breathe without feeling those blue arms squeeze a little tighter. He had not walked on his own or had a single shred of privacy and he couldn't understand what had changed. 

Thor looked straight up, finding that Loptr was, and probably had been for some time, looking down at him with a mournful look. Gods, was something going to happen to him? Why did he look like he was going to never see him again? This thought had been circling in his head for a long while, but he couldn't decide which answer sounded more plausible. 

Loptr spent his time traveling around the city and showing him every nook and cranny, every citizen, every temple, any and all interesting things that he could think of. The people waved to him and a few brought him their crafts, but Thor was feeling overwhelmed and simply nodded along without understanding. He was just about sick of the neverending landscape of white and blue. He thought of where he wanted to be right now and, oddly, the first thought to come to mind was his keepers bedroom. 

Thor yawned and tugged at the decorative vest he was held against. "I want to go back." He said. Loptr had a visibly painful debate in his head, almost stepping forward, then looked resigned and nodded before turning around and going back to the castle. Thor was relieved to be listened to, especially when he desperately wanted to curl up on his furs. 

Two guards, of the group that had shown him their weapons so long ago, greeted him excitedly when they reached the gate, then calmed when they saw that he was ragged and worn looking. They bowed to their prince, who said something kindly to them that made them beam happily. 

Thor huffed and rested his head on Loptrs shoulder. The gentle up and down of their tread was almost too much for him. He didn't remember making it into the castle. 

\----------

Thor awoke curled on his furs and surrounded by limbs as big as his body. Loptr was asleep, curled around him like a cocoon. With a little effort he managed to extract himself and tumble down to the floor. There wasn't much in the room for him to do, but any spare chance he had to walk on his own was worth it. 

He settled on simple exercises, attempting to be as quiet as possible. He started with stretches, high kicks, punching the air, push-ups, then made his way to pretend parrying. 

"Thor." He heard from the bed, causing him to jump. Loptr was sitting up, watching him with relief evident on his face. Thor felt a twinge of guilt for making him worry and walked back to the edge of the bed. When the giant attempted to reach for him he stepped back. 

"No more." Thor said. "Let me walk at least a bit." 

Loptr pouted, but did not attempt to grab him again. Instead, he got up and walked to the door, holding it open expectantly. Thor jogged over to him, feeling happy to have this freedom regained. 


	3. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why has Loptr been acting weird? Whats going to happen to Thor? ;)  
> This story is mainly for my own entertainment. If you like it too, awesome!

Thor's legs began to tire by the time they made it outside the castle. It seemed that perhaps the way Loptr had carried him around had been something of a mercy, for he had to run for short spurts to keep up. And worse, the Jotunns around him would chuckle and make comments to his keeper that would make him smile and turn to look at him. Thor felt his face heat up each time, unable to control the raging blush at Loptr's fond expression.   
Once outside, the runt led him to the training fields where the guards from so long ago were obviously waiting for them. They bowed reverently to their prince and gave him a nod of acknowledgment. Loptr made a comment to them, sounding exasperated, while gesturing to his little companion. The Jotunns laughed in that same way that his master did; not in a mean way, more like how one would laugh at the antics of a pet. Thor was smart enough to piece together that Loptr had told them his need to walk himself had delayed their arrival.   
The throne from before remained and the prince made himself comfortable while the guards got themselves into practice formation. Thor didn't know what to do with himself, now that Loptr wasn't forcing him to sit on his lap. Suddenly he was wracked with indecision after so long of being led on where to go and what to do. He looked helplessly over to Loptr who tsked and made a motion with his hand, forming a Thor-sized chair next to his own.   
Once he was seated and Loptr stroked his hair from his face like a doting mother, the sparring began. Thor was thankful to be seated, for he was noticeably out of breath from the long travel.   
While Thor was enjoying the show they put on, it became very obvious that Loptr didn't care one bit. He sat with a bored expression, leaning against his palm, looking for all the world like he would rather be anywhere but here. It made Thor wonder why he was here. It obviously wasn't his duty as prince, since he hadn't done so in the many months before Thor was discovered in the gardens. It seemed like he- oh! How dense could he be? Loptr only did this because Thor enjoyed it.   
When he peeked up at the runt from the corner of his eye, he saw the slight upturn of blue lips, indicating that Thor wasn't very secretive about his thoughts. Once again, Thor was floored at how odd this Jotunn was, compared to what he had been led to believe.   
After a long while watching the training, long enough for the cloudy sky to change hue, a young messenger came to Loptr's side and muttered something into his ear. Loptr frowned and glanced to Thor before sending the youngling away. He stood and called for the men to halt with the authority and grace of an obvious leader, to which the guards obeyed immediately.  
Loptr spoke in a clear voice, something very touching that made the others look sadly between their prince and his pet. Thor tensed in his seat at a complete loss for what was being discussed and could do nothing but listen to the smooth voice of his captor. When he was finished speaking, the guards came to tower above him and bowed one at a time, showing a very similar reverence to him as what they had shown their prince before. Thor was completely and utterly confused.   
Loptr motioned for Thor to join him as he made his way back toward the castle. Thor was able to say a quick farewell before trotting after the prince.   
He ran to catch up before smacking his captors leg, hoping to catch his attention. Loptr startled mid-stride and almost knocked into his small companion before stabilizing. Thor gazed up at him nervously and said in a timid voice "...I do not wish to walk." He was still a bit too prideful to admit that his legs felt tender and weak, but he was afraid he would collapse if he were not careful. Loptr chuffed with a smile and bent down to scoop him up.   
Thor clung to the Jotunn's white pelt cape as he adjusted to being carried once again. While it held its humiliations, it was the preferable way to travel around the land of giants. He was thankful that no one was here to see him.   
As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he noted that they were not traveling the side hallway towards Loptr's bedroom, but the grand entryway that would lead into the throne room. Thor began to squirm, for he hated accompanying Loptr anywhere near King Laufrey. The runt bounced him lightly with a chiding remark as he continued on his way.   
The tension grew more and more as they got closer. Each echoing step into each breezeway with scrutinizing guards holding sharpened spears made Thor's heartbeat thunder in his ears. For a while now Loptr had been acting very strangely and now, with those friendly guards acting like they were saying goodbye… what was awaiting Thor in the throne room?   
Loptr stood in front of the marbled-ice doors that Thor hated greatly. After a moment of silence, Loptr set him down on the floor once again. Just like so many times, he fiddled with the collar, his cloak, his hair, all while wearing a sad expression of loss. He stroked Thor's rosy cheek and said something quietly to him, something tender and sweet that he still did not understand after all this time. Finally the prince stood and dusted himself off, straightening his own cloak and materializing a bejeweled circlet onto his head. He nodded to the two guards at the door that he was ready to be received, to which they pushed open the doors to reveal the opulent throne and the horrid king within. Surprisingly, the other two princes were waiting as well at the kings right hand.   
Loptr snapped his fingers at him to indicate that he should follow, much like calling a dog to heel. Thor rolled his eyes, but hesitantly obeyed. He tried his best to remain sure footed and strong with Laufreys cold eyes upon him. He was sure it wasn't working.   
At the foot of the throne, Loptr bowed on one knee, head bent, and gave a customary greeting to the king. Laufrey hummed and barked for him to stand. He looked to Thor who had never before been required to do anything but keep quiet, but given the circumstances he assumed he was to follow suit. As was customary in Asgard to visiting nobility, he gave a bow with one hand braced against his heart and quickly stood straight. He found himself looking to Loptr for approval, to which the prince gave him a relieved smile and nod. He turned his gaze back to the king, who looked less than pleased to have him still standing in front of him. Loptr moved to the left side of the throne and Thor began following suit. His captor, however, held up a hand and shook his head. Thor took a hesitant step back and stayed in place.   
There was a sudden and jolting crack of thunder outside, loud enough to be heard clearly within the center of the palace. Thor would know that sound anywhere and instantly perked, realizing that was the bifrost. As he did in all uncommon situations, he excitedly turned to Loptr for an idea of how he felt about this.   
Loptr looked uneasy, but as though he definitely knew this was imminent. This raised many more questions, but he did not need to wait long before they were answered. He turned to the doors, where all other eyes were turned to wait for their guests.   
Moments later, small footsteps were heard, louder and louder as they came near, what sounded like a few soon became at least twenty, maybe more. Thor was full of adrenaline when, finally, the doors were pushed open and Aesir began marching into the room in two neat rows. About ten soldiers before Odin Allfather and Frigga Allmother came into view.   
Thor felt relief and hope well up inside of him. He wanted to call out to them, run to them, but a tickling of magic at his feet held him in place. He didn't need to look to confirm that it was Loptr's doing.   
Once the wave of joy subsided, he was able to see a pallet containing the casket of ancient winters being carried by six guards behind them. It glowed an unnatural blue against the room and made Thor shiver just to look at it.   
Once everyone was inside, the doors shut with a loud thud. Everyone remained silent as they took in the scene.   
Odin made no motion to bow to Laufrey and Laufrey made no gesture of welcome. They glared at each other as two leaders in a stalemate. Finally, Laufrey broke the silence with a booming voice, motioning to the casket with a sneer. Odin replied in the same jagged language of the king, equally cold and regal. The two continued to talk before Laufrey motioned for Loptr to come forward. The prince did so without a word.   
To Thor's confusion and delight, his captor leaned down and placed a hand on his collar, taking a deep breath in and out as his hand flashed green. In the blink of an eye, the metal unlocked and fell to the polished ice at his feet. A surge of warmth hit him, staring in his belly and moving out. He could feel himself grow stronger instantly, though still weakened from his time on Jotunnheim.   
"And now, for the casket." Laufrey said. Thor was startled to finally be able to understand everyone again and didn't notice Loptr move back to his spot by the throne.   
Odin commanded the casket be brought forth and placed by the Jotunn king's feet. Laufrey reached his hands out, letting them hover over the cube with reverence.   
"We shall return for the second part of our deal in one year's time." Odin decreed. He and Frigga turned to Thor and smiled warmly. His mother took a step forward, arm out in welcome. It was almost too good to be true. "Thor, it is time to come home."   



End file.
